This invention relates to electrical assemblies.
The invention is more particularly concerned with electrical assemblies for use in filtering interference and or alternatively suppressing transients.
In GS 2201050A there is described a plug-in electrical connector having a filter assembly on a circuit board. The board also supports sockets of the Hypertac type (Hypertac is a Registered Trade Mark of Hypertac Limited) each having several spring wire elements that contact a respective pin extending through the socket. The filter assembly takes the form of capacitors soldered to the board which extends in a plane at right angles to the axis of the sockets. A tubular inductor bead may extend along the pin itself to provide inductive filtering. Use of sockets in this way enables the filter assembly to be removed and replaced readily while the resilience of the sockets accommodates deflection of the pins and thereby reduces the risk of damage. Such an arrangement has great advantages over previous arrangements but it can be difficult to implement where the pins are densely packed, because of the lack of space available on the circuit board for mounting the capacitors. Testing and replacement of the capacitors can also be difficult.